


My brother's best friend

by xyliadrien



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, pete wentz's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyliadrien/pseuds/xyliadrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Pete Wentz's little sister growing up can be a bit rough sometimes. You've never really wanted to go out with guys that much, but even if you wanted, that was not gonna happen. Pete was a bit overprotective, until one day when the two of you had a sleep over with Patrick Stump - Pete's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother's best friend

Being Pete Wentz's little sister growing up can be a bit rough sometimes. You've never really wanted to go out with guys that much, but even if you wanted, that was not gonna happen. Pete was a bit too overprotective and before he was okay with you going out with someone it took him awhile. You've been in a actual relationship just once before. It was one year ago, but it didn't work out, because in the end it turned out that the guy was absolute douchebag and tried to push you in doing things that you not necessarily wanted to do.

Recently you've been hanging out with Pete and his friends a lot more often than you used to. You've got along with them really well and everything seemed to be alright. Maybe except for the Patrick thing. It wasn't much of a big deal, but you've noticed that he's always been shy around you and you weren't sure why. You thought it was cute, but you didn't know what to think about it.

You'd sometimes ask Pete about it, but you've always got the same answer:"Well, you know Patrick. He's always a bit shy, but he likes you, okay? It's not that he hates you or anything alright? I love that dude to pieces and there's absolutely nothing to worry about." 

One night you were laying in your bed reading a book and enjoying your alone time when Pete burst into your room. 

"Whoa whoa whoa man. What's going on?" you stopped him right in the door of your bedroom. 

"Ehm, so would you mind if Patrick stayed at ours this weekend?" He said as if he was asking for permission. 

"Since when do you ask me? Your friends always hang out at ours and you've never ever asked your little sister about it before. Why now?" 

"Well, parents aren't at home this weekend and yeah, you could hang out with us instead of going to your friend's house." 

"Right." You mumbled hesitantly. "Seems like a fun. Okay. I'll stay." You said finally. 

You didn't particularly know why you had agreed to this. Maybe it was nothing and maybe the thought of you spending the whole weekend in your brother's den (that's what you've called the basement) with him and Patrick was more appealing than listening to Crissy complaining about "how hard it is to get a decent dress for her date with Jason". 

Mum and dad said their goodbyes on Friday evening. It was about 8pm and you were home alone waiting for Pete and Patrick to arrive. You were wearing pyjama bottoms and your hair done up in a pony tail. You were already sitting in the basement mindlessly flipping through channels on your dad's old TV. 

After a while you've heard hushed noises from lounge above your head. You heard Pete saying something and then Patrick laughing. They weren't exactly trying to stay quiet. Suddenly there was a big crashing noise.   
"Shit shit shit." Jesus christ, Pete probably managed to destroy one of your mother's vases. Typical. You heard a lot of swearing and glass being thrown into a rubbish bin.   
After a minute they finally decided to go downstairs which you were thankful for because you didn't want them to break anything else. Pete ran down the stars and thrown a bowl of chips on a table, stood right in front of you in the middle of the room and stayed standing there looking a bit confused for a second. 

After a moment of an awkward silence he glanced down at you and just muttered:"Sup?" 

"Have you been drinking or something?" you asked him. 

"Well no." Then you noticed Patrick standing there just with a bottle of coca cola in his hands looking alternately on you and Pete. 

This was your time. You wanted to know more. 

"Patrick, hi, how are you?" you stood up and smiled wide at him. 

He blushed and stuttered:"Uhm, I'm good...i mean uhm... I'm great you know..." 

"So what shall we watch first?" You exclaimed cheerfully as you sat back on the sofa. 

"I have no idea."mumbled Pete and he looked through the films he had borrowed "We have DaVinci Code here ... Uhm bit heavy... American Pie - I have no idea why I took that, don't even ask, Stumph -" he glared over at Patrick, "and a some Star Wars." 

Patrick smiled at the mention of Star Wars and even though you haven't been a religious SW fan you liked it really much and the three of you decided to watch that for the rest of the evening. 

You made yourself comfortable on that old sofa as much as possible leaving Pete a free spot at the end of the sofa so that you were sitting in the middle between him and Rick. You pressed the play button and the film started. You all practically knew every word of it but it didn't matter at all. 

In the middle of the movie you leaned over to Patrick and put your head on his shoulder. He was pretty surprised but he let you rest your head there as long as Pete wasn't looking. He actually wasn't looking as he fell asleep few minutes ago, which was unusual 'cause he loved the movie and normally he would be the last one to stay awake. 

You've silently watched rest of the film with your head still on Patrick's shoulder. The end credits started to roll and you just stayed there. After a second Patrick shifted slightly and you just stood up. You looked him in the eyes and for the first time you actually thought 'damn fuck it he's attractive who gives a shit about the fact that he's my brother's best friend' instead of the usual 'he kinda looks cute in that hat'.You might have looked a little strange. 

"Should we let him sleep here? Get him a blanket or something?" You stuttered out. Trick was looking at you a bit confused but he stood up as well and put Pete's legs on the sofa. You took one of the blankets that was on the floor next to the TV and put it over him. 

"So what now? It's just 11pm. Are you tired?" 

"Not really," he said. 

"Okay, what if we go to my room?" 

You realised that he'd never actually seen how it looked like 'cause him and Pete were always hanging out in the basement. He looked at you a bit scared and then he agreed. 

"Wow, you have a nice collection of CD's here." he pointed at your wall when you got there. 

"Yeah, I do. Shall we listen to something? Which bands do you like?" 

"Can we listen to this?" He pulled out the American Idiot album. 

"Yea, of course. You like Green Day?" You asked as if it wasn't obvious. 

"Can someone actually dislike Green Day?" He smiled and for a second he didn't look uncomfortable with being alone with you in one room. 

"Well you haven't met Crissy - my friend from school - yet. She's all about some pop crap. She loves this singer with really stupid haircut constantly singing about 'finding the one' or about some girl 'being the light of his life'." 

"That sounds ... Ehmm."he managed to get out. 

"Yep. Totally boring." You said and he just nodded. 

You put your music on headphones so you wouldn't wake Pete up. You listened to it for good half an hour when Trick took his earphones off and looked at you. You took off yours as well and waited for him to say something. It didn't come for a solid two minutes and then he finally opened his mouth. 

"Ehm, there's something I need to tell you. And it might sound a bit stupid and ahh-" 

"Go on." 

"Yeah, I know that's really stupid because you are my best friend's little sister, but I really like you and when you rested your head on me earlier I couldn't stop thinking about it and I know I'm just a fat looser and-" 

"You're not." You interrupted him. "Don't ever say that." 

You didn't know what to say. You really liked him, but you also didn't want to make him uncomfortable. This was it. This was your chance. You leaned in just as close that your nose could touch his and waited for him to react. He was in shock but after a few seconds he closed the gap between you two and kissed you. His soft lips brushing against yours. You put your arms around him and kept kissing him. You placed your hand in his hair and suddenly you could feel his on your cheek. You stayed like this for awhile. Then you leaned back and opened your eyes. He was looking at you all shy but this time with smile on his face. 

You stared grinning like and idiot. Then laughing out loud. He looked startled. He probably thought that you were laughing at him which you weren't so you kissed him quickly again and then he too laughed. 

"I like you too, Patrick. More than just a friend." He smiled. 

"Maybe we should get back to Pete and get some sleep." He suggested. 

"Or...," you looked at the bed "We could sleep here." 

He glanced at you a bit scared and you giggled again.

"I don't mean it like THAT, silly,I mean just sleep." 

"Uuuh okay, Pete would've killed me if I tried anything else, not that I don't want to... God I'm sorry ... I'm so pathet-" You kissed him again. 

You didn't want to hear that. In your eyes he was perfect. He was the boy you were always looking for. Maybe not forever, but for now he was perfect. You got up and and took off your hoodie and put it on the chair. You kicked off your shoes and looked back on Patrick sitting on your bed. 

"Don't you wanna take that jacket off?" 

"Um oh, yea." He agreed and took it off. 

You crawled into your bed. You lifted up your blanket and patted at the place next to you. He joined you diffidently. He laid beside you and hugged you from behind. You felt his breath on your ear. You've been cuddling before you've drifted off to sleep. 

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

 

"What the fuck?" You were waken up by Pete's yelling. 

"Calm the fuck down. It's not what you think, okay? Nothing happened. Look, do you think that we would have clothes on if something happened?" 

Pete didn't know what to say and Patrick was all silent just sitting next to you with blankets over his legs. 

"Good point, but still - watch it Stumph. Voice of an angel won't make me let you screw my sister." He looked dead serious but he wasn't pissed off anymore. 

"I got it." Patrick said. 

"My opinion doesn't matter?" You looked Pete right into his eyes. 

"Usually it does, but not right now."he uttered. 

"Okay, enough of this. I'm gonna make coffee. Take your clothes and meet me downstairs." He left the room. You faced Patrick. 

"He isn't actually mad, just surprised." You whispered. 

"Who wouldn't be?" he smiled at you and brushed the hair out of your face and kissed you on one cheek.

"I'm a bit surprised it wasn't just a dream myself." 

"Okay. Let's go talk to him. He'll be fine." You went into the kitchen where you found him sitting at a table with his arms crossed. He still looked a bit sleepy. 

"So..." You sat beside him. He faced you an then Patrick. 

"Anyone cares to explain what was that?" He asked you both. 

"Nothing. You fell asleep during the film last night and I showed Patrick my CD's. That's it." 

Pete frowned. 

"Look okay, I really like Patrick." You glanced over at Trick. He was blushing slightly. "We just fell asleep in my bed. That's it. For real now." 

"If that's the case I'm okay with that," Pete looks at Patrick seriously "and I believe you dude, but if my sister's gonna shed a single tear because of you I swear..."   
"Come on, Pete, this is your best friend. You know him better than anyone."

"That's why I said I'm okay with you two being together or whatever for now, alright?" 

"Got it." stated Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - xyliadrien.tumblr.com. Please leave any messages there. ;) And thanks for reading.


End file.
